


Lady Gato

by Rrrowr



Series: Kitty Purry [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner's over. Blaine still has the cat ears and the tail, but neither of them are in a rush to get rid of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Gato

Blaine after dinner is languid but all too happy to toss his clothing to the wayside, lie alongside Kurt, and purr – low and soft – while Kurt’s fingers card through his hair. Kurt would be more apprehensive about the whole naked thing, but frankly, he’s not going to complain while he’s enjoying the view. It’s just as well since his body a long stretch of skin curled against Kurt’s side from hip to ankle, oblivious to how much the mere sight of him makes Kurt want to touch and touch and touch forever.

Point of fact, Kurt has never seen Blaine so open. Blaine might hand out personal information about his past without hesitation and he might have no qualms about telling people his thoughts, but the rest of him stays rigidly concealed. In the meantime, Kurt falls in love harder and deeper every time, unable to tell for sure if the boy next to him might feel the same.

Now, though, Blaine is encouraging every touch, every clench of Kurt’s fingers through his hair, and it’s all Kurt can to do _just as Blaine wants and no more,_ conscious of how he’s perceived as pushy and even more conscious of how he would want his partner to be able to say “no” if he wanted. Honesty has always been a good policy: Kurt would give anything to hear Blaine say, “Oh God, Kurt, right there,” in a different context, to have him melting into Kurt because he wants to feel the heat of Kurt’s body, and to have him encouraging and urgent because Kurt has a hand around his cock.

Blaine nuzzles closer to Kurt’s hip, nosing in over the waist of his pants and sighing hotly as Kurt’s hands fall to the curve of his neck. “Kurt,” he groans—

Kurt’s fingers clench around the back of Blaine’s neck and abruptly, Blaine’s tail flips around his hip, twitching. It tickles along Kurt’s ankle with a brief, feather-light touch and then Blaine is squirming, body uncurling as his legs stretch toward the end of the bed. Kurt’s breath hitches when he feels the hard length of Blaine’s cock press against his thigh, and his voice goes high around Blaine’s name.

“Touch me, Kurt,” continues Blaine, looking up at him with eyes that are blown black with want. “Please.”

It’s all the invitation that Kurt could have wanted. It’s just enough invitation to push Blaine onto his back and scoot down so that they’re level. He feels bolder than he’s ever felt when he gets his fingers around Blaine’s length and he feels braver than he’s ever felt when he goes from watching his hand move over Blaine to slanting their mouths together for the first kiss that he wasn’t sure he was ever going to get. It’s more than he’d hoped for, better than he’d known he’d wanted, when Blaine purrs into the kiss, smiling and warm and as pliant as warm wax.

Blaine pushes into the circle of Kurt’s fist and his hands go to Kurt’s hips, pulling them closer and pushing him over and keeping on pushing until he’s crowding Kurt into the sheets and into the wall. His kisses dissolve into little catches of breath into the crook of Kurt’s neck and sharp nips of kitten teeth. Then he’s bracing himself above Kurt on his hands, arms shaking while Kurt continues to slide his hand over him. He’s watching Kurt through heavy-lidded eyes, kitten ears pinned back as little noises slip out past his bitten lips.

That just won’t do, Kurt thinks because this is the first time and he should learn everything about what Blaine sounds like while he still has the chance. The antidote for Blaine’s current condition – the cat tail and the ears, the overwhelming sensitivity and that inexplicable ability to purr – is sitting on Blaine’s desk, waiting for him to take it. That was the deal, Kurt remembers – to keep this until after dinner – and he should seize the opportunity he has.

So, he pushes himself onto one elbow to kiss Blaine lingeringly and releases of Blaine’s cock in favor of sliding his hand, slick and sticky with precome, down the length of his back. Blaine goes rigid as soon as Kurt’s fingers find the bumps of his vertebra, and then, as Kurt touches a lower one and then another, he shivers, arching and writhing.

“Let me hear you,” Kurt says against Blaine’s mouth as he starts to feel baby-soft fur under his fingertips. “Blaine-- ”

Blaine doesn’t say anything, though his back curves under Kurt’s touch until that tail is arching up and over, until it’s one long sinuous line that molds to Kurt’s direction. Not a single word slips past his lips as he grinds down against Kurt’s matching hardness and then up to the gentle press of Kurt’s fingers. He just grits his teeth and makes a sound like it’s all so painful, like every ounce of pleasure clawing its way through his body has a price. Then Kurt splays his fingers over the small of Blaine’s back and pulls them tight together, forcing the space between them to shrink. Blaine cries out beautifully, coming in streaks between their bellies.

Kurt kisses Blaine while he’s still out of breath, rubbing small circles above the base of his tail until his body is quaking. Only when Blaine says Kurt’s name in a plaintive little whine does he stop, opting instead to cup the back of one of Blaine’s thighs.

“How long does the antidote take again?” Kurt asks when he’s sunk back into the mattress with Blaine half on him, purring.

Blaine’s ears twitch back. “A full night, I guess,” he replies.

Still running on the thrilling idea of having all of Blaine’s skin as his to touch, Kurt says, “I guess that could be enough time.”

Perking up, eyes going black with interest again, Blaine asks, “Time enough for what?”

Kurt lays his hand on Blaine’s tail, which has found its place around Kurt’s leg. He smiles, petting through the fur and feeling Blaine shiver against him again. He answers softly: “Time enough to get my fill of this.”


End file.
